Six Minutes
by Abreu7
Summary: Onshot. Songfic, to "6 Minutes" by LFO. Beast Boy keeps coming near Raven, and after a few minutes just jets off! Its getting on Raven's nerves, and she decides to confront him, while the radio is playing. Who knew one song could help them so much?


**Key:**

**Bold=Me**

Normal=Whats happening

_Slanted=Song_

Underlined=Memory

Raven couldn't concentrate. Why? WHY was a certain green changeling avoiding her all the time? He'd be there a few minutes, then jet off! It was annoying her even more than he usually did,(Though she wasn't quite sure why). She decided to confront him.

Beast Boy was chilling in the living room, listening to the radio, when Raven stormed in. She neared the couch and plopped down on the other side. She turned slightly, now facing Beast Boy across the room. "Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked, no beating around the bush. Beast Boy gulped, when suddenly the song "6 Minutes" came on.

_Yeah_

_6 minutes, LFO ur on_

_I was at a party with my mind in the gutter_

_she walked in behind me with a friend and her brother_

_stepped onto the dance floor shakin her hips_

_I thought I might bust when she licked her lips_

_sometimes I wish that I was someone like Brad Pitt_

_she walked right over to me then said hey we should split_

When Beast Boy first heard this song, he had thought of Raven, and laughed at the idea of her saying that to him. If only...

_sometimes I wish that I had a girl that looked that fine_

Beast By looked at Raven, marveling at her beauty as she waited for an answer.

_not thinkin about forever_

_just 6 minutes of her time_

_one minute and the earth begins to shake_

Beast Boy gulped again, feeling a knot in his stomach and felt the earth shake.

_two minutes and my heart begins to break_

_another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

_that's just three minutes with you_

_four minutes and she's got my on my knees_

_five minutes and she's got me beggin please_

_another minute and she's shows me something new_

_I need six minutes with you_

_six minutes_

_I was at work with my mind in the gutter_

_she was in a magazine, her face on the cover_

_layin in a room that was lit by a candle_

_that's the type of girl that I wish that I could handle_

Beast Boy looked at Raven after she had smacked him on the head. Boy, did he wish he could handle her.

_sometimes I wish that I looked like Tom Cruise_

Beast Boy thought of Tom Cruise, him being quite handsome. **(Why look like an OLD DUDE??!!)**

_cause in a crowded room_

_but I'd be the one that she would choose_

_sometimes I wish a girl like that could just be mine_

_not thinkin about forever just six minutes of her time_

_one minute and the earth begins to shake_

_two minutes and my heart begins to break_

Beast Boy felt his stomach knot tighten, and his heart breaking as he thought again he could never have Raven.

_another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

But new hope arose, maybe he could!

_that's just three minutes with you_

_four minutes and she's got my on my knees_

_five minutes and she's got me beggin please_

Beast Boy was on his knees when Raven hit him a tad too hard, and he heard her give a small "Sorry."

_another minute and she's shows me something new_

_I need six minutes with you_

_six minutes_

_sometimes I feel like the "Catcher in the Rye"_

Beast Boy still wondered, who the heck is the "Catcher in the Rye"??

_sometime I wish that I could catch your eye_

Beast Boy wished he could catch Raven's eye, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't...

_sometimes I wish that I could be that guy (be that guy)_

Beast Boy glanced at Robin with Starfire. At least he didn't seem to be having girl troubles like him and a violet-haired empath..

_yeah yeah_

_whoa time is passin by_

This was taking up a lot of Raven's meditation time! When would he just answer her?!

_whoa I'm losing my mind_

_losing my mind_

"Well?" Raven asked, impatience coating her words. Beast Boy stammered. "I...uh..well...." He had been avoiding her when he realized his crush on her. Whenever he was near her for a while, it was like, like...He had an idea, opened his mouth and began "It's because," and he began to sing with the song:

_"one minute and the earth begins to shake_

_two minutes and my heart begins to break_

_another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

_its just three minutes with you_

_four minutes and she's got my on my knees_

_five minutes and she's got me beggin please_

_another minute and she's shows me something new_

_I need six minutes with you_

_six minutes"_

He stopped and looked at a shocked Raven. "All I need is 6 minutes," he said. Raven's face flushed, her face taking on a light pink tinge. Beast Boy crossed the room towards her, and helped her up. Swallowing down his fear, and bringing on new confidence at her silence, he asked, "Wanna go to that cafe you like so much?" Raven could only nod.

As Beast Boy led her out, he smiled. He sang to himself:

_I didn't need to be that guy._

_I didn't need to be "The Catcher in the Rye"_

_All did was sing, and I caught her eye_

_Now I really have a lady that fine,_

_and for much more than 6 minutes of her time._

_But I best be careful, for if I do something wrong_

_She'll whoop my behind_

_And thats the end of this song._

Then, there was a small THUD as Raven hit Beast Boy. "What was that for?!" Beast Boy asked. Apparently having regained her voice and composure, she answered,

"For making me blush."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song "6 minutes" by LFO.**

**  
I know the songs been redone by the Jonas Brothers, but I'm sticking to LFO. And that bit at the ending, I made up.****(It wasn't very good, if you ask me.) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Abreu7~**


End file.
